Acts of Necessity
by TammyCat
Summary: Desperate situations call for desperate measures but does Megatron really understand the consequences of his actions? Shameless MegaStar.
1. Chapter 1

Megatron growled as he landed on the Nemesis's flight deck. The raid had been a spectacular failure. The Autobots had creamed them again before they'd had a chance to transmute any energon from the power plant. The fight had been an embarrassment he didn't want to think about. He was certain that if his whole army had been there if wouldn't have been so terrible. However, because a particular Seeker had gotten himself slagged for being a traitorous nuisance again, the Constructicons had been forced to stay behind and repair the fragger.

His bad mood was worsened by the damage done to his soldiers, Starscream's trine in particular. Without their trine-leader they were not as effective and subsequently more likely to get injured. His Second wouldn't let him hear the end of this for vorns. He could already hear Starscream screeching in his audio.

_"If you were a proper leader, you wouldn't have used me for target practice and we'd have energon! How am I meant to lead an effective aerial unit when you got my trine slagged!"_

Megatron winced internally.

His attention was caught as the hanger doors opened and most of the Constructicons rushed onto the deck. Scrapper and Long haul sketched him quick salutes before joining Hook, Scavenger and Mixmaster with the injured Decepticons. Hook and Long Haul jumped straight onto the wounded Seekers, sealing off all vital systems while the others treated the rest of the Decepticons.

Within breems Long haul was transforming and his teammates loaded the worst off mech into his tray, he then disappeared with a squeal of tires with Hook and Ramjet on his bumper.

Megatron frowned, how had the Constructicons known the Seekers were in need of immediate medical attention?

Starscream. His processor answered. Starscream must have informed them of his trinemates injuries. He did not relish the thought of the screaming match to come when Starscream found him. Megatron was surprised he wasn't here already.

The other three Constructicons were hovering around Thundercracker, prepping him for the surgery that would undoubtedly follow.

"Scrapper, your team is unusually prepared for our arrival."

The gestalt leader stepped back and waved his hands at the other two. They hefted the offline Seeker between them and ran off. The rest of the Decepticons were left behind to administer their own injuries.

"We had some warning." Scrapper replied. "We came as soon as Starscream was restrained."

Megatron frowned. "Restrained? He should be here to assist as both Air Commander and trine leader."

"Commander Starscream has been affected by his trine's injuries…perhaps it would be best for you to see, sir."

Megatron nodded and exited the flight deck. Scrapper kept pace, filling him in on what had occurred. Megatron couldn't deny being surprised by Scrappers descriptions of Starscream's behaviour. He knew Seekers were close but Starscream hadn't been overly affected by previous injuries. Apparently Skywarp had taken damage too close to his spark and that had set off the other two.

Megatron vaguely recalled Thundercracker shouting something before breaking formation and aiming for his falling brethren. The blue Seeker had flown directly into the path of several mechs as they fired, causing extensive damage to his wings and chassis. It was after that Megatron had called for a retreat.

They entered the medical bay and Megatron froze inside the door as Scrapper hurried off to help his team. The room was a hive of activity with the Constructicons rushing between the two Seekers and the other wounded drifting in.

Megatron's attention and optics were locked onto the thrashing body of his Second being held down by Bonecrusher and Ramjet. Starscream was arching off the berth, trying to move against the grip on his arms and legs while screaming for his trinemates. The remains of his original restraints lay in pieces around him.

The visual was so far from the norm that Megatron wasn't sure what he was looking at. Starscream was usually a snarling, sarcastic glitch, sometimes a snivelling and begging mess when Megatron was punishing him but never like this.

The mech cried out, a scream of fury and pain, as if his spark was being extracted from his body slowly or like his body was getting ripped into multiple pieces. Megatron suspected both of these were true to the Seeker at the moment.

"Hook! What is going on here?"

The chief medic moved quickly to his side, his optics flicking to the datapad in his hand every few seconds.

"My lord, we're doing what we can but the trinebond appears to be failing."

"What does that mean?"

He had no familiarity with bonds; trine, gestalt or spark. He understood the basis of what a bond meant but had never deeply investigated it.

"If I can't get at least one of them stabilized soon we will lose all three. It would be best for Commander Starscream to stabilize first; we won't have a chance of saving Skywarp or Thundercracker until then."

That darkened Megatron's expression. He couldn't afford to lose both his Second in Command and the Command Trine.

"Make sure that happens."

Hook looked up from the datapad. "It is not up to me, my lord. Starscream has to gain control of the link and support his trinemates. Normally we only have one Seeker in here at a time and the other two keep them anchored or, if we have two, they aren't badly injured. This time Starscream must keep both sparks strong as well as his own…Frankly, I doubt he can."

Megatron scowled, this was not good news. Starscream was a strong mech but almost no spark was capable of supporting two more of similar density. His initial impressions of Starscream's pain appeared to be correct.

"Is there a way to aid him?"

"I would attempt to use a spark stabilizer but it would only be able to ease Starscream, not provide the support for all three that is needed right now."

"What can be done for him?" Megatron growled.

Hook hesitated. "If you desperately want them to survive, I would suggest finding the strongest spark available and bonding Starscream to them."

Megatron stared at his still thrashing Second as he contemplated the issue. Hook's diagnosis wasn't welcome and he couldn't say with confidence that he '_desperately'_ wanted the Seekers to survive but again, losing Starscream wasn't an option.

He may not need the other two but he did need Starscream for the general running of the Decepticon army. The Seekers' skills had been refined over the hundreds of years and he didn't have the resources to replace a senior administrator and highly skilled combat leader.

He summoned Soundwave with a quick comm. and approached the table Starscream writhed upon. He knew what he was going to do and, with an internal sigh, committed to the idea. It couldn't be too bad really, Starscream was an attractive mech and perhaps being bonded to him would stop some of the assassination attempts.

Bonecrusher shifted his position, holding down Starscream's shoulders, as his leader came closer. Megatron's gaze slid over the Seeker's body slowly.

"How I wish I could just let you die." He muttered quietly to himself.

Starscream's usually handsome faceplates were twisted in pain. A tortured expression of utter agony, Megatron almost wished he had managed to bring such a look to the Seeker during one of their punishment sessions.

Soundwave entered the medbay and came directly to his side. Megatron didn't bother to explain his plan; the telepathic mech could read his intentions easily.

"Intention; unwise. Results; uncertain."

"I have made the decision, Soundwave. All I require from you is to continue running the army until the bond has settled and the Seekers are stabilized."

Megatron at that moment became aware of all the optics trained on him. With the exception of the Command Trine and the Constructicons, he had the attention of the medbay.

This shouldn't be as awkward as it felt currently. He was taking steps to keep the Decepticon army intact, as any good leader should, so why was everyone looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

Hook separated from his team to claim a place at Starscream's berth. "Lord Megatron, are you intending to bond Commander Starscream's spark to your own?"

"That would be the most appropriate action." Megatron replied, although 'appropriate' may not have been the right word to use. "My spark will be capable of supporting not only Starscream but his trine as well until they stabilize."

"I don't need to tell you that a bond is irreversible. You will share a spark with the Commander until Oblivion."

"No, you do not need to tell me." Megatron snarled.

Did they truly think he _wanted_ to spark bond with a traitorous glitch like Starscream? He would have preferred to have just about any other mech do this but he knew only he would be able to control the Seeker. Any other would be corrupted by the schemer.

With a violent shriek, Starscream wrenched free from Ramjet's hold. His legs flying into the air in a bid for freedom. Terrible screams came from his vocaliser as he called out for Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Megatron would have thought the show of emotion pathetic if it didn't send horrible chills down his backstrut.

Ramjet leapt to catch hold of the Air Commander's legs once again and gained a ped to his faceplate as a reward. Megatron stifled a groan at the ineptitude of his soldiers some days and took the Conehead's position. His superior strength proving too much for the flailing Seeker. With one hand on each lower leg, Megatron forced the smaller mech to be still. Starscream raged against him, screaming for his release and his trinemates.

Insults spewed from his lips as his optics rolled wildly, presumably searching the room for his trinemates.

Megatron glared down at his Second. It was now or never.

His grip tightened on Starscream's legs. "Secure his arms."

Soundwave moved to the head of the berth, taking one of the Seeker's arms from Bonecrusher. Together they managed to keep his shoulders relatively still on the surface, but Starscream still thrashed.

With a sharp move, Megatron pulled the Seeker towards him. White thighs parted on either side of his hips as his arms stretch over his head. Megatron transferred his grip to the smooth white plating, pinning the mech at his hips. His Second stilled momentarily, his optics focusing on Megatron's face but he got the feeling Starscream wasn't really comprehending the situation. There was recognition in his optics of who was above him but Megatron suspected that he was seeing something else in the background. The gasp that came from Starscream when he'd pulled him closer had caught Megatron's attention as well. What was going through the Seeker's mind?

He leaned over the squirming body, trapping the mech further under his bulk. "Starscream, open your chest plates."

The Seeker whimpered but obeyed, his optics locked onto Megatron's.

Megatron tried not to stare as a golden cockpit slid away followed by red plating to reveal a brightly glowing spark. Despite his intentions Megatron couldn't deny that it was an alluring sight, the very source of power that gave Starscream life, bared for his claiming. It wasn't an event Megatron had ever expected to experience and certainly not with so many witnesses.

"Sir, you will experience a pull at your spark when it is exposed. Bonecrusher and Soundwave will hold Commander Starscream down for as long as possible for you to complete the bonding."

"I understand. How long after the bonding will the Seeker's be repaired?"

"As soon as their sparks stabilize we will start operating."

Megatron nodded once and activated the command to open his chest. The motion was slow, having never been done before and it left Megatron feeling vulnerably exposed.

He hissed as air wrapped around his spark, its first exposure to the atmosphere since his sparking hundreds of vorns earlier. Hook had been correct; he felt his spark pull towards the other exposed spark.

He descended, lowering his chest towards Starscream's. His spark pulsed wildly as if it understood that it would soon be bound to another. Starscream's optics cleared momentarily and Megatron saw understanding in their crimson depths. They stared at each other for a breathless moment before Megatron closed the final distance between them.

When he awoke Megatron would only recall the faint sound of metal colliding. Everything else was washed away by the impact of their sparks. White heat engulfed him and Megatron was vaguely aware of a shrill scream over his guttural growl.

Brilliant pleasure flowed behind the heat, pouring into every circuit, transistor and diode with an intensity he'd never experienced before.

His hands closed roughly around Starscream's thighs as he ground his chest down into the Seeker. His Seeker.

Red hips bumped up into his own and Megatron fought back the urge to free his suddenly interested spike. Instead he lifted Starscream's legs around his waist and ground their whole bodies together.

Starscream thrashed under him, fighting the hands that still held him down. Megatron frowned darkly at the thought of someone else touching his Seeker while their sparks were connected. His fusion cannon whirred to life with the intention of removing those who dared from the world of the living.

He had gotten as far as taking his hand off a white thigh when Starscream's restraints were gone and his arms were wrapping around Megatron's shoulders.

The increased pressure sent a sharper pleasure rushing through him. He bucked his hips against his Seeker in reaction and was rewarded with a low moan. Starscream's hands moved over him, leaving trails of heat in their wake. Megatron sank his denta into the closest surface, Starscream's shoulder. His Seeker cried out but held him tighter.

Something shifted in Megatron's core and he was suddenly aware of far more than his own pleasure. His could feel his hands on Starscream's body and what Starscream was feeling under his weight. It was a strange mix of sensations but quickly overshadowed by the emotions pouring from Starscream's spark.

Fear, desire, hope, lust and pain flooded through the bond. He responded instinctively, sending back his own strength to comfort Starscream and his lust to feed the new bond. His Seeker calmed, distracted from his pain and fear by the emotions Megatron was pushing into him.

Megatron's arms wrapped around the slender body, arching Starscream's back and increasing the sweet friction between them. Their joined spark swelled, encouraging Megatron and Starscream to finalize the bond.

His core whirled as it pulled information from Starscream. His processor was flooded with memories and thoughts of the Seeker. Young Starscream learning to fly, trining with Thundercracker and Skywarp, joining the Decepticons and moving through their ranks. Over the top of the memories came the emotions attached and for a moment Megatron was curious what Starscream was experiencing with his own past.

Starscream's legs tightened ever further around his hips, sending more sharp pleasure through his system. Megatron growled into Starscream's shoulder, his grip leaving dents in the Seeker's softer metal.

He delved deeper into Starscream's spark, watching as more and more memories swept past him. A few in particular caught his attention; the ones of him. Megatron saw the way the way Starscream had first seen him and watched as it changed. His Seeker didn't hate him, at least not as much as he professed to; it was a revelation when he felt the repressed lust Starscream had for him.

Interesting.

Megatron smirked against Starscream's shoulder, the only external reaction he'd made since clutching the slender body to him. Perhaps he could use this to keep Starscream in line, reward his good behaviour.

The overload caught him by surprise, tearing through his body with wave after wave of impossible heat and pleasure. Still lost in the mesh of their sparks Megatron could feel the two orbs fusing together, altering each other to become something purely unique between them. Starscream jolted under him, writhing and moaning through his own bond-cementing overload.

Megatron was unsure if he made any sound, his processor and senses filling with static until he felt all the tension leave his body.

He drifted into an uneasy recharge, draped over Starscream's limp frame.

* * *

**What has he gotten himself into now?**

**Wanna find out? Leave me a review and I'll be updating quickly. (I'm not above bribing you) ;P**

**TammyCat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I hope you're in the mood for lovin'...if you are you might be on the wrong website, but hey let's see what we can do ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prowl checked over the ship's systems restlessly. There was an estimated twenty-nine cycles left in their trip to reach the safety of Ultra Magnus' command. He hoped they would be rescued before then. He doubted he would be able to take too many more cycles like these last twelve. His spark pulsed strongly; had it only been twelve cycles since he'd molested Jazz on the floor?

His vents huffed as residual charge flickered across his sensor-net, reminding him yet again of the colossal cluster-frag he'd made with Jazz. His spark burned brightly with desire for the lithe mech while at the same time sending painful high-charge barbs against its' crystal casing. His body was punishing him for the mistakes his processor made.

All up, Prowl was feeling dreadful, mind and body.

His roster pinged and a soft curse escaped him. It was just about time to do a changeover. Prowl briefly considered denying the request, he had holed himself away in the cockpit for as long and as often as he could since the 'incident'. He hadn't seen Jazz during the few cycles he had taken to rest.

Well, that wasn't true; he'd caught a glimpse of the mech as he'd entered the communal area everyone was huddled in. He'd seen the distinctive sensor horns and a flash of a visor before the smaller mech had been enveloped by a blanket and pulled into a group of frontliners.

It was a small mercy that no signs of interfacing had come from that group, unlike some of the other pairs and trines curled up and around each other.

His spark ached as he thought of Jazz, the way his face had fallen when Prowl had denied him. Logic dictated that a relationship between them would end in tragedy and suffering. His emotions had screamed that it was worth the risk but Jazz had already slipped away.

Even now he questioned his choice, was it worthwhile to live alone or to risk some hurt in following his desires? Could he be efficient in his work with a lover to worry for? Would he allow Jazz to continue taking dangerous missions? Could he continue to plan them?

Prowl vented again and straightened his posture, he'd been dwelling in self-pity for long enough. A solution would present itself if he allowed his processor the time to work through the issues. His wing joints tensed and cramped in protest, they had grown cold in the frigid temperature of the cockpit.

Now all he had to do was wait for his replacement and search out some energon. The quality of which was poor but still managed to keep his systems running, some of the frontliners would have to be treated for malnourishment when they finally reached safety. He made a note to send a medical request with the next location beacon.

He felt his spark twinge as his thoughts began to wander, his experience with Jazz after onlining all those cycles ago still sat front and centre in his processor. As much as he knew he should delete the memory or at least file it away for off-shift contemplation, he couldn't and it played when he wasn't actively focusing, leaving him even more frustrated and with slightly more charge than before.

His doorwings flicked in annoyance, pain flaring from the cold joints, even as he told himself not to take his bad mood out on the mech taking over from him.

Jazz's glowing visor and mischievous smirk might haunt his thoughts but that was no excuse to reprimand his replacement, even if the feel of finally holding him as close as he'd always wanted to was burned into his sensor-net and sending him crazy.

Prowl shook his head, wanting the circling thoughts to dissipate. The things he'd said to the spy had been valid. He worried about Jazz's safety now, if they became involved it would undoubtedly get worse. His duties to Prime and the Autobots had to come before his personal desires.

Although it would be nice to wake up with the mech in his arms like he had earlier. His spark heated with the memories of feeling the spy draped over his chest and then under him and squirming so delightfully.  
Prowl's engine growled appreciatively, not at all helping the charge still running through his systems. He would have to wait until they were docked before dissipating the charge Jazz had brought on.

That would make the rest of the time spent aboard the ship terribly uncomfortable, worse than the last twelve cycles.

If he was a bolder mech he might ask Jazz to share with him, despite what he'd said and the way Jazz had run. No, he wouldn't ask Jazz to do that, it would cause more harm than good. The spy had exposed himself and Prowl had slammed the proverbial door in his face.

He'd felt like an utter glitch afterwards too.

"You're late." Prowl didn't turn around as the cockpit doors opened, he merely kept his attention on the monitors until he was certain he could control his expression.

"Ya, sorry 'bout that."

Prowl's doorwings jerked and Prowl tightened his grip on the controls as his spark whirled happily.

He turned slowly, the chair squeaking as it moved. "Jazz? I thought Crank was rostered to take the next shift."

Jazz shifted from one foot to the other as Prowl watched him, he didn't look happy to be there but at the same time he didn't seem upset. He was strangely neutral, his face lacking its usual expressiveness.

"He got stuck fixin' the engines. 'Pparently he has some experience hot-wirin' interstellar engines. Who knew, hey?"

The forced casualness of the reply stung, this was not how he wanted his interactions with Jazz to go. If he'd just been able to keep his hands to himself they wouldn't be in this situation.

Prowl's optics dropped as he mentally berated himself for endangering the friendship he'd cultivated with Jazz.

"Ya gonna share the chair, mech?"

An image of Jazz seated in his lap surged forward and Prowl had to force away the excited rumble of his engine. His wings flicked and shivered in an effort to dispel some of the charge the image had brought on.

He stood stiffly, cables and gears tensed due to a mixture of the cold, Jazz's presence and the charge still running through his systems. The chair squeaked behind him.

The room wasn't very spacious and Prowl was far too aware that they would have to pass close to one another. His spark pulsed strongly, wanting to get as close to the one it wanted as possible.

Perhaps it would be prudent to remain as navigator for another shift, or until someone other than the mech who could reduce him to a flustered mess was free to take over.

Jazz stepped closer and to the side to allow Prowl room only that was the last thing he wanted right now. He was alone, properly alone with Jazz, in a room that was marginally warmer than frigid and they were unlikely to be disturbed for another eight joors.

Prowl's hands moved without conscious thought, wrapping around Jazz's upper arms and pulling him in. He was only slightly taller than Jazz but with his wings flared wide as they were now he knew he could appear quite intimidating. However his display wasn't aggressive and if Jazz had felt even a little threatened he could get away easily.

He stared down into Jazz's questioning face for a moment before seizing his lips. Jazz tensed briefly before softening and leaning into him, returning the pressure of the kiss. Prowl transferred his grip, one arm wrapping around Jazz's middle while the other curled around the back of his neck. He tugged a little and brought Jazz's body in full contact with his, his engine purring hotly at the sensations of having the spy pressed against him again.

* * *

Jazz clutched at Prowl's shoulders as he was kissed. No, that wasn't right. Ravished. He was being ravished by the normally reserved Prowl and he loved it.

Prowl's glossa teased his lips and Jazz had no hesitation about parting his lips to welcome Prowl inside. His spark surged as lust pinged hotly through his body. A soft growl escaped him as he tasted Prowl, he'd had a brief taste before and his processor reeled as he took in as much as he could.

It was like getting stung with a particularly high-voltage electric charge, leaving your systems straining with the effort to deal with the excess power slinging through them.

His primary and secondary vents opened and roared to life but Jazz knew they wouldn't be able to bring his temperature down far enough.

Prowl's hand roamed over his back and hips almost tentatively and became more confident as Jazz didn't refuse but moved into the touches. The hand on his neck tightened incrementally until Jazz couldn't have pulled away if he wanted to.

Glossa slid against glossa as they got lost in the heated moment. Black hands curled around wing hinges, causing Prowl to moan into the kiss and increase the passion with which he was devouring Jazz's ability to do anything other than cling.

Heat and pleasure was flooding his system in a potent mix that left Jazz's processor a delirious slab of mush inside his helm.

Doorwings moved into his touch, sending a thrill through his spark. Prowl was really getting into what they were doing, if the way he was grinding lightly against Jazz's pelvis was any indication. The sweet friction had Jazz's optics flickering in pleasure.

This completely unexpected turn in Prowl's behaviour would have made Jazz pause if his wits hadn't scarpered. He had spent most of the last several cycles devoutly not thinking about the mess he'd made with Prowl and now the mech was successfully stopping him from thinking at all.

Non-delirious Jazz would have been asking what the frag was going on.

Until he returned however, aroused Jazz was focused on discovering the best ways to get Prowl's engine revving. Wings were an obvious choice but Jazz was certain there were some sneakier hotspots.

He pulled his mouth away from Prowl's, the reluctant whine escaping his partner turned into a deep groan as Jazz attacked the shiny red chevron. Prowl's head tipped forward to accommodate as Jazz licked the broad front panels before clamping his denta down lightly on the thin edge and nibbling.

Prowl's grip on his waist tightened further and Jazz was sure he'd have dents that would be interesting to explain later.

Without warning Jazz was pulled from his comfortable position and held away from Prowl's frame and for the second time that trip the cold air smashed a hole in his sensual haze.

Prowl's optics shone brightly in the dim room and Jazz could clearly hear the roar of overworked systems, he suspected his own were making a contribution to the racket. His environmental sensors informed him that they had managed to increase the rooms' temperature one point seven degrees.

"What the slag, Prowl? What was that?" His voice sounded far too loud in a room where only their fans could be heard.

Frustration licked along his circuitry but Jazz held it at bay. He wanted to jump right back into Prowl's arms, to pick up right back where he'd left off; nibbling that sexy chevron. Instead he stood there, tense as unfulfilled desire rippled through his systems and glared at the mech that had caused it.

The cycles since their romp on the floor had been hell. Forced to keep up his usual friendly and relaxed demeanour when all he really wanted to do was find a dark, not frozen, corner and rid himself of the charge since it wasn't dissipating like normal. Certainly didn't help that he kept thinking of backing Prowl against a wall and teasing him until he succumbed.

Just the brief thought of his fantasy had his spark pulsing warmly, sending lust through his body. Stop! He screamed internally. Not now!

Jazz mustered his best glare and hoped Prowl couldn't see just how badly he was affected. "What the Pit was that? Ya can' tell me ya want nothin' ta do with me and then frag my circuits like that."

Prowl's grip tensed around his arms but Jazz didn't attempt to break free. He was busy watching the conflict happening behind Prowl's optics, the bright orbs telling him that the mech was thinking hard.

Probably trying to work out what had just happened, Jazz thought. I wonder what percentages he has running through his head. I wonder if the percentage for me punching him in the face is higher than me just jumping him.

"Are you angry?"

The urge to punch the handsome face surged. "Of course I'm angry! Ya play me like an instrument then ditch me, only to do it all over again. Right now I need an overload more than I need decent energon."

Prowl nodded but Jazz could see the struggle his processor was going through. It was fascinating watching the lights flicker in the backs of his optics as he ran scenarios and algorithms through the powerful tac-net attached to his processor.

Light blue optics cleared and doorwings fluttered. "I would not be opposed-"

"Ya'd better fraggin' not be." Jazz growled and broke Prowl's hold on him. It kept his desire up and that was just cruel at this point.

Prowl frowned. "You must let me finish."

Jazz propped his hands on his hips. "Must I?"

"Please."

He huffed and cocked his hip to the side but stayed silent. Part of him enjoyed the uncertainty Prowl was radiating, it was such a rare occurrence that it had to be appreciated, even if he did walk away from this feeling worse than before.

"If you could give me some sort of assurance that I wouldn't have to mourn you, I would not be opposed to exploring a more intimate relationship with you."

Jazz wasn't certain he'd heard that properly and replayed the comment in his head until he was sure it was imprinted for eternity.

"Say what?" he said, highly eloquent as always.

Prowl's optics dropped to the floor momentarily before coming back up to meet his.

"I realise that it is contradictory to what I said earlier yet I do not want to be without you." There was a slight twitch to his brow that displayed the conflict that was still spinning within his processor "I hadn't considered a future with you to be more than a fantasy, an impossible dream, but now that I have had you in my arms I find that I do not want to let go."

A shiver started in his spark, strengthening until his limbs were shaking. There was no way this was actually happening. He'd hit is head doing maintenance and this was a figment conjured up by his wonky processor.

His optics remained locked on Prowl's and he forced his knees not to give in. "Ya ain't holdin' me."

Prowl's movements were hesitant as he circled Jazz's waist. "Now I do not wish to let go."

Warmth swamped his spark even as his own pragmatic thinking stepped up to bust his bubble. How could he promise that he wouldn't die? It was a distinct possibility every time he left the base.

He thought about ignoring the depressive truths but knew he couldn't if they were going to give this a genuine try.

Jazz lifted his arms and returned the embrace. "How do we do this? My job means I gotta be involved in some not-so-safe situations. I can' promise that I'll always come back in one piece."

"So long as you come back I will have to be satisfied." Prowl replied as he held Jazz tighter.

Jazz let out the smile that had been sitting in his spark. "Well, as long as I get woken up like I did a few cycles back, I can promise to do my best and get back to ya. No missin' limbs will hold me back."

A faint smile appeared on Prowl's face. "I would prefer it if you remained connected to all of your extremities."

"Sure thing, handsome."

Jazz slid a hand behind Prowl's head and pulled him down for a kiss. Instead of the searing passion they had experience before, this kiss was slow and sweet.

The first touch of their lips was just brush of derma, little contact that sent tingles through Jazz's frame. The second and third followed suit, each one increasing the pressure just a little. The next was teasing, Prowl bumped his nasal ridge against Jazz's who responded with a playful nip.

It was on the fourth playful kiss that Prowl's hands began to wander over Jazz's body, setting off tremors wherever he went. Jazz moaned into the short kisses as his spark pulsed strongly, he wanted to pull Prowl in for a deeper kiss but this exploration of each other was so much more intimate than just trying to get into a mechs' plating. He could feel each movement of Prowl's lips, each minute change in pressure and the rising temperature of the metal pressed against him.

Jazz's spark sang as all of that was overwhelmed by the fact that he could feel the excitement and cautiousness radiating from Prowl. Feel in every touch of his hands how much he meant to him. Jazz pushed his desire and affection back, wanting Prowl to know that he wasn't just after a quick affair but something serious.

It sent Jazz's spark fluttering when Prowl held him tighter. Delight flowing through his system at the reaction.

Prowl nipped at his lower lip before sealing their mouths together, the kiss was still relatively chaste but the passion was bubbling up beneath their plating. Jazz's fingers inched up to grasp the back of his helm, the smooth roundness fitting nicely into his palms.

The length of their bodies melded together perfectly, each sensor pinging pleasurably. Slight friction was created as they shifted and rocked together, the movements boosting the heat in their sparks.

Jazz's hands clutched at Prowl's helm and neck, he used his grip there to start climbing his frame. One leg caught of the flare of hip armour and Jazz hoisted himself up further, relishing the scrape and drag of metal against metal.

Prowl stumbled back and landed heavily in the chair. It squealed sharply at the abuse but neither mech paid it any attention. Jazz's glossa was now thoroughly mapping out the inside of Prowl's mouth, his energon burning with the need to overload in Prowl's arms.

He shivered as a hand caressed his helm and massaged the base of one of his horns, a strong purr started in his engine and Jazz leaned into the touch. It was soothing, the sensations the direct opposite of what Prowl's other hand was producing in his hip wiring.

Jazz bucked into Prowl as his fingers spread the delightful feelings up his spinal column. The hand pulled out of his armour and rested on his hip.

"Stop Jazz. Stop." Prowl vented against his cheek.

Jazz released a whine but eased back enough to look into Prowl's optics. "What?"

His head shook gently. "Not here, I won't do this here."

Jazz squirmed on Prowl's lap, the charge in his systems horribly/wonderfully high. "Prowl, please. No one is goin'ta come lookin' for us for joors… I want ya."

The shudder that rolled through Prowl made Jazz grin, he loved that he could bring such a reaction from the reserved mech. Ice blue optics stared into his intensely and Jazz was momentarily lost in the myriad of emotions he saw there.

"I want you too, Jazz, believe me but I will not have our first time be in a broken down transport cycles from safety. One decent overload and we might not have enough energy to power back on. I don't particularly want to explain why you suddenly dropped into stasis."

Jazz leered. "Think ya can blow my fuses hard enough to offline me?"

Prowl matched his look and kissed him hard. "I'll blow them so hard you'll need to replace them."

Jazz trembled, lust shooting through his frame. He ground his hips down onto Prowl's for a few delicious seconds before white hands stilled his movements. The dark shade of Prowl's optics showed that he had been enjoying the tactile stimulation.

Jazz grinned and kissed him again, letting this one be relaxed despite the demands of his body. Prowl's low moan tested the limits of his control but Jazz managed to bring his desire under control by the barest wire.

He pulled away, resting his helm against Prowl's and venting swiftly to help ease the high-temperature running through his body. Keeping his optics online was a mistake as he got a very closer view of the Praxian's still aroused features.

Jazz groaned and pecked a kiss to Prowl's lips. "Ya need to stop bein' so sexy."

"That is more your issue than mine." Hands caressed his back and Jazz arched into them. It felt so nice. "I do not leave broken sparks behind me when I leave a room."

Jazz sat up straight, carefully ignoring the delightful scrape of Prowl's hips between his thighs. "I do not."

Prowl's optics lightened towards his normal tone. "You did to me."

There was no censure in his voice that Jazz could pick out, only a mech stating a fact. His spark cooled, the charge racing through him subsiding as he searched the face in front of him. Had he really upset Prowl that much? How long had he been hurting this mech?

Jazz raised a hand and traced the line of Prowl's face from under his optics to the edge of his lips. "I'm sorry, Prowler. I didn't know I was hurtin' ya. I'll do my best to brighten ya spark and not dim it."

A rare smiled lifted his lips. "You have already brightened my spark so much I'm astonished my armour isn't glowing. I never expected this to happen. Although it is not logical to pursue a relationship with the war as it is, I find my emotions are reacting stronger to the idea of having you as my own than my logic circuits."

Jazz's smile returned and he leaned in to kiss Prowl leisurely. He could get used to this side of Prowl, the tender, sexy mech who could electrify his spark with simple words.

"Keep that up and I might fall in love with ya."

A brow rose. "Well we cannot allow that, I will aim to keep you distracted from your emotions."

"Oh yeah? How would ya do that?" Jazz asked, reading the subtle playful tilt to Prowl's lips.

"The logical course would be to administer repeated overloads until your processing unit overheats."

Jazz's spark jumped and he tried to maintain a neutral expression. "I think that we should definitely explore ya theory once we hit the base. I know of a nice little space where no one ever visits. Guaranteed privacy."

Prowl purred, the sound sending barbs of heat through Jazz's spark. "One of the storage areas?"

He shook his head and grinned mischievously. "My office."

Prowl's optics lit up in surprise before a soft laugh flowed out. Jazz soaked it up; Prowl's laughter was rarer than his smiles. He'd been blessed to hear the sound only twice now and it sweeter to his audio receptors than the most skilful crystal symphony.

"You have a deal."

* * *

**I hope ya enjoyed them. I know I do far too much ;)**

**Drop me a review and tell me if you want more mushy PJ goodness. I even do some smut on request lol**

**TammyCat**


End file.
